


Comfort

by ExtremeExhaustion



Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Roronoa Zoro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Franky knows things too, Implied Sexual Content, Luffy gets insecure this time, Luffy is a good captain, M/M, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Pre-Thriller Bark Arc, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Self-Indulgent, Some Humor, post-Water 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion
Summary: Franky knows a bit more about the dynamics than the other Straw Hats and Luffy has a stint of anxiety cause being a captain can be rough.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: A/B/O Self-Indulgent Fics (One Piece) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Not a birthday fic for Zoro but it's some nice Zolu nonetheless. I think after doing a Thriller Bark fic that I'll be doing a multichapter fic of drabbles where more of the crew plays a part. We are approaching some serious angst. Stick around for it!

Franky stared down at the small teen bouncing up and down eagerly with a bright smile. It made a smile twitch onto his own face. He nodded along to the words pouring out in a hurried stream until he heard something that caught his ear, “Oh, oh! I want a place where I can make a huge pack nest. So huge that the whole crew can be in it. And, and a place where I can have my personal nest so Nami stops yelling at me for it being in the way.” Luffy started to pout when Franky lifted his sunglasses up above his eyes, “You want nesting spots, Straw-bro?” Luffy hummed, nodding in a way that only a rubber man could, with a sparkle in his eyes. “Can you make it, Franky?” The cyborg put his sunglasses back down with a grin, “Of course! I’ll make you some SUPER nesting spots!” Luffy giggled before darting off with a loud ‘thank you’ thrown over his shoulder. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Franky turned back to his work.

  


It was an amazing feeling to be able to show off his masterpiece to his new crewmates. Seeing the excited looks on everyone’s faces was priceless. Franky waited until Luffy was alone to show the captain the nesting spots he built into the ship. One was a general heat/rut room. There were small indents in the floor for nests to be built. A cabinet for extra clothes, a small fridge for food and water, a small area to wash off a bit, and another smaller cabinet full of medical supplies. What was more exciting to the small captain was the space in the aquarium bar where a large nest could be fit. Luffy practically vibrated as he darted away yelling for supplies. Franky couldn’t help laughing loudly at the display. Omegan tendencies were always so sweet.

  


After all the craziness of their departure, the Straw Hats gathered in the gallery to relax. Luffy and Zoro were missing but no one went to look for them. It wasn’t unusual for the pair to go spend time alone together following a stressful event. Franky sipped at his cola when Usopp spoke up, “Hey, Franky, I noticed some deep dips in the floor in the bar. Are those for something?” The cyborg put the bottle down, “They’re nesting spots. While betas and alphas can nest anywhere, omegas like to make their nests on the floor. The dips make it easier to build nests and keeps it from getting messed up. I assume Luffy would be a pretty messy nester, so—” Franky was cut off by the crew letting out various shocked noises. He recoiled when Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all leaned forward with a smack on the table, “How did you figure out that Luffy’s an omega?!”

  


Putting large hands up, the shipwright shifted on his seat. Nami’s voice gained a slight snarl, “We had no clue until that moron went into heat. How could a perverted idiot like you figure it out so fast?” Franky grabbed his bottle of cola before it could be smacked over, “Water Seven has a lot more omegas and alphas around than in other cities. I grew up watching omegas. I thought Straw-bro being an omega made the most sense.” The other crew members sat back as Sanji snorted. The cook rolled his visible eye, “Luffy doesn’t act like an omega at all.” Robin seemed intrigued as she tilted her head, “I’d certainly would like to know why you came to that conclusion.” Franky took another swig of his cola.

  


He settled in his seat, “It was how protective Straw-bro was over you guys. Alphas are mostly protective of their mates. With betas, it depends on the person. But omegas?” Franky let out a dark chuckle, “Omegas are SUPER vicious and protective over their pack. I watched an omega storekeeper beat the shit out of this out-of-town burglar for scaring her employees. They go far for their pack. So, when Straw-bro was ready to go to war against the world for Robin, I figured he was an omega.” Silence hung thickly in the room. Every crew member besides Franky and Robin gaining a rather despondent look. The same thought passed through their minds: “That was it…”

  


Usopp perked back up, “Wait a minute, if the dips are for nesting, why is the one in the bar so large?” Franky gave a bright grin, “Straw-bro wanted to make a pack nest that everyone could stay in.” That erased the gloom hanging in the room. Nami smiled to herself, “Of course he wanted that.” The crew that went to Skypiea distinctly remembered the large nest their captain had insisted on making. He had gotten all of them to rest in it after some pouting and pleading. That nest was so soft and comfy that everyone ended up sleeping in it for at least a little bit. Luffy certainly wasn’t shy about the fact that he had been concerned about all of them and clearly cared.

  


Chopper looked with bright eyes at Nami, “Does that mean we can buy more blankets and stuff so Luffy can make the nests?” The navigator sighed heavily, “I suppose…he better use all of the stuff we buy.” The group shared a laugh before the conversation strayed to another topic. Their chatter didn’t reach the room where the bonded pair were. Zoro let out a low hum of content as he nuzzled his face into his omega’s neck. Luffy smiled at the soft affection. He leaned back into what would be his everyday nest. A small thrill went through the captain when he thought about how this nest would stay in its place. That excitement was replaced with some lingering anxiety as his mind cruelly reminded him that he had almost lost two members of his crew, of his pack.

  


Zoro lifted his head with a frown when his mate’s scent soured. His face softened a bit with mild concern. Luffy sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around his alpha, before asking up to the ceiling, “Would Zoro leave the crew? Like, after becoming the world’s greatest swordsman…” Tears started to well up in dark brown eyes, “I…I…I almost lost Usopp a-and Robin…” Luffy sniffed in between some of his words as tears began to spill down his face. Zoro rested his chin on his omega’s chest with his expression becoming gradually more concerned. The swordsman stayed still when hands suddenly grabbed his face, so they were making eye contact. Luffy’s eyes were hard despite being full of tears, “Zoro can’t leave! I, I need him. I don’t know what I’d do without him…I love you.” Zoro allowed himself to be pulled into a kiss. He pulled back a bit.

  


Stormy gray eyes sharpened with seriousness. The alpha pressed their foreheads together, “I love you too. I will stay for the rest of my life with you if you will have me. This,” Calloused fingers traced over the bond mark on Luffy’s neck, “Should be enough for you to know that I’m not going anywhere.” Zoro embraced his mate tightly before pressing a gentle kiss to Luffy’s temple. He ran his hands up and down soothingly along the omega’s sides. Another quiet question caused the motion to still for a moment, “Am I a good captain?” Zoro shifted their bodies onto their sides to look his mate in the eyes. This anxiety was very new. No doubt as a result of almost losing two crewmembers and losing the Going Merry.

  


A primal part of the alpha reared up in anger. He felt angry that members of the crew could have the audacity to put their captain through this. How dare they rattle his mate like this! Zoro stifled a growl that rose in his chest. He turned his scowl into a feral smirk, “I wouldn’t follow you if you weren’t.” That seemed to be enough to soothe Luffy’s anxieties for now. With a small smile, Luffy nuzzled himself into his mate’s chest. Zoro reached up to run his fingers through dark hair. That was something Zoro really liked about Luffy. His black hair looked lovely when it wasn’t covered up by the usual straw hat. The alpha partially wished that his omega would go without the hat more often, but he never said anything about it. It had become even softer the longer the pair was together. Zoro chuckled to himself when he realized the likely reason was because the omega would insist that his mate wash his hair multiple times when they bathed together.

  


That sounded like a good idea. Taking a bath together in the new bathroom. It would be a bit better with how much more space was present in the bathhouse. A small, slightly predatory smile curled onto Zoro’s face when his mind started coming up with ideas of what else they could do in a bathhouse of that size. He jerked a bit when loud snores started and looked down. Luffy had fallen asleep with tear tracks still present on his cheeks. Well, those plans could be done later after a good nap. Zoro shifted carefully to hold his mate closer. He wiped the tear stains away with one hand while mumbling to himself, “You have no idea just how much we all owe you for everything you’ve done for us.” Zoro finally allowed himself to relax and drifted into a light sleep after pressing one last kiss to Luffy’s forehead. The mingling scents making the brand new ship feel a little more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about what you think. Do you like how much world information I include or should that be pushed down for something else?


End file.
